I Wanna Know You: A Series of SongFics
by Thoroughly Random Gab
Summary: So I changed my mind as to this story being a one-shot. This started off being a Katniss/Peeta thing but I'm willing to write about other couples as well. Leave the song, artist, couple, and scenario request in a review - I'll do my best to write it out!


**A/N: Let's get this over with, first of all.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Hunger Games_. All rights go to Suzanne Collins for these amazing characters and the plot. I also do not own "I Wanna Know You." All rights go to Miley Cyrus (fine, Hannah Montana), her record label, and the people that produced the song.**

**So here's a Katniss/Peeta One-Shot SongFic to "I Wanna Know You" by Hannah Montana. The lyrics didn't word for word describe Peeta's feelings for Katniss, but the lines that did go were absolutely perfect. So for that reason as well as length, not all the lyrics are here, only the ones that completely captured Peeta's emotions. Also, I'm aware that these events are slightly out of order. Read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's POV<strong>

I watch as she stands among all the other sixteens. She has signed up for tesserae, yet again. Her name is in there too many times as it is, and she still has two more years to go until her name is no longer eligible to be reaped. I don't even bother to think about my own safety. My name is only in there fifteen times, the minimum amount for a sixteen year old if you don't sign up for tesserae. My eyes flit back to her several times. Is she scared for herself? For Prim? For Gale Hawthorne? Whatever fears are on her mind, I wish I could soothe them. Effie Trinket's hand is shuffling through the female names and a collective breath is drawn throughout the crowd. In their heads run a single question: Who? Who will have to give up their life now?

"Primrose Everdeen." Effie's voice is sickeningly gleeful, like she is announcing the winner of something. But, I suppose, to people in the Capitol, Prim has won something. She has won the privilege of being the subject of entertainment and fame. But Prim has won nothing more than an early death. Twelve years of life is long enough for the Capitol. It never even crosses my mind what Katniss would do, but I should've realized she would.

That shriek. It's one of pure desperation. It's pleading. "PRIM! PRIM!" _No, Katniss. Don't do it_, I plead with her in my mind. _Don't. Don't. Don't. _I can't look at her. What will I see etched all over her face? Tears? Anger?

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute." I finally bring myself to look at her and I see she's shaking. A boy next to her holds her arm. She must've been about to fall. I find it amazing how two words had the ability to break her so easily. To love someone like that, so much that you would do anything—even die—is amazing.

Do I love Katniss Everdeen like that?

* * *

><p><em>When I saw you over there, I didn't mean to stare but my mind was everywhere, I wanna know you. <em>

* * *

><p>I wonder if the Hunger Games has calmed her down. Or maybe it's the rain or the feeling of refuge she has in this cave. Either way, she doesn't pick a fight anymore, the way she always did on the train. But, then again, she can't afford to insult the Capitol in front of the Capitol.<p>

"Peeta…you said you had a crush on me forever. When did forever begin?" Her voice is so calm, so quiet, so curious. Is it just an act for the camera? I hope not. I kind of like this side of her.

That question. Where did it come from? Either way, it takes no effort whatsoever on my part to recall what is true. I'm not pulling a creative lie out of my butt the way Katniss probably thinks I am. Every word I speak about caring for her, protecting her…does she know they're true?

"I guess it was the first day of school, when we were five. You had a red plaid dress and your hair was in two braids instead of one. My father pointed you out when we were waiting to line up."

"Your father? Why?"

"He said, 'See that little girl? I wanted to marry her mother, but she ran off with a coal miner." What a parallel. I want Katniss. She was continuously running off into the woods with a hunter, a future coal miner. At school, in everyone's minds including my own, Gale and Katniss were practically married already.

Katniss doesn't realize that, when it comes to her and her mother and me and my father, history repeats itself. She grins doubtfully at my words. "What? No, you're making that up!"

"No, true story. And I said, 'Coal miner? Why would she want a coal miner when she could've had you?' And he said, 'Because when he sings, even the birds stop to listen.'"

"It's true, they do—did." Her face falls momentarily. I'm not sure what to say to that, so I continue with the story.

"So that day in the music assembly when the teacher asked who knew the valley song, and your hand shot straight up in the air, and she put you on a stool, so you could sing it for us all…I swear every bird outside that window fell silent."

She laughs a real, true, genuine laugh that all of Panem should be grateful to hear. "Oh, please," she says, waving her hand.

"No, it happened, and as soon as that song ended, I knew, just like my father, I was a goner. And then I spent the next eleven years trying to get up the nerve to talk to you." There. I said it. In front of the Capitol. In front of every single inhabitant of every single District.

"Without success," she pointed out.

"Without success," I quickly agreed. "So in a way my name being pulled was a real piece of luck."

"You have a remarkable memory."

"I remember everything about you." Does that make me sound weird? "It's you who wasn't paying attention."

"I am now," she argues, a little defensively.

I snorted. "Well, I don't have much competition out here."

Even though I know it's all for the camera, my heart flies when she whispers, "You don't have much competition anywhere."

* * *

><p><em>Gonna guess that you're the kind to say what's on your mind but you listen when I have something to show you. <em>

* * *

><p>"Prim, let go," she says harshly, forcing her sister off of her. "Prim, get off." And everyone's watching and staring because they all know of the Everdeen sisters. The younger is sweet and considerate, loved everywhere she goes. The older is protective, a little surly, not the most social. But everyone knows Katniss Everdeen has spirit and everyone respects her because of the strength she showed after the death of her father. And everyone knows of the love between Katniss and Primrose. What will Prim do now? Because I know that, whichever Everdeen girl is there, the one left behind will slowly fall to nothing as they watch their sister die before their eyes. And I know why Katniss volunteered. Because she didn't want to be the one watching the screen.<p>

Suddenly Katniss' friend Gale is there, carrying Prim away from her sister. Prim struggles against Gale, screaming and sobbing and trying to find her way back to her older sister. As if she's not quite sure of what's going on, Katniss briefly stays where she is. Then she blinks rapidly as she approaches the stage. Blinking away tears, undoubtedly. She forces her face to reveal nothing. I know why. Because, despite the relationship we don't have, I know her. She won't break. Not in front of these cameras. Not in front of the people she provides for day in and day out. I understand why. She loses is it, right here, right now, she'll never make it in the arena. She'll be underestimated, targeted. If she shows weakness here, she dies there.

* * *

><p><em>Correct me if I'm wrong, you're fragile and you're strong, a beautiful and perfect combination.<em>

* * *

><p>"Peeta, if I asked you to run away with me, would you?"<p>

In seconds, streams of thoughts run through my head. She wants to run away? What does she think that'll help? An uprising's coming, and even the Girl on Fire couldn't stop it. And, despite what she probably thinks, there are so many people who love her. There are so many people who she can't afford to leave behind. Prim. Her mother. Though this pains me, Gale. His family. Myself. Maybe even Haymitch. What is she saying? She's willing to leave the life she knows behind? Because she has to be aware that District 12 needs her. She must, deep down, harbor some love for her home. She's ready to leave that behind for something she can't avoid?

But, as for my answer, it takes no second-guessing, no hesitance. "Sure, Katniss, I'll go." _Of course I'd go. I'd follow you to the ends of the earth. I'd follow you to certain death. I followed you to the Hunger Games, didn't I?_

* * *

><p><em>I wanna go there where you go. I wanna find out what you know. <em>

* * *

><p>I walk her to her room after they announce the scores and she hugs me, clinging as if for dear life. I realize that must be exactly what she's doing. But I know she's not exactly one for off-camera displays of affection such as this, so I watch her expression as we pull away and stand there, looking at each other. What's she thinking? It has to do with the Games, no doubt. Will she tell me what's on her mind?<p>

No. She only says, "So what should we do with our last few days?"

What an easy answer. "I just want to spend every possible minute of the rest of my life with you."

* * *

><p><em>And maybe someday down the road, I'll sit back and say to myself, "I like how you are with me in our future history." <em>

* * *

><p>We're on the roof again.<p>

Her head lies in my lap as she makes a crown of flowers and I absentmindedly play with her hair. Despite what I know lies ahead, I'm perfectly content with the present. Lost in my thoughts, my hands go still, which seems to catch her attention.

"What?" she asks, tilting her head up a little to look at me.

I should probably feel more conflicted. Within days I will be heading to my death yet again. Though I refuse to let it happen, within days I might be watching Katniss Everdeen die before my eyes. Within days death and pain will become my life. I should be thinking about that. But instead I'm thinking about right now. I'm thinking that I've never been happier. I'm thinking the Girl on Fire, for these precious moments, is mine.

But does she really want to hear this? I would just be making her feel guilty by once again professing the love she doesn't return. Maybe I should make a joke. But I can't. The only thing I find myself capable of doing right now is telling the complete truth.

"I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now, and live in it forever."

* * *

><p><em>And maybe someday down the road, I'll sit back and say to myself, "Yeah, I thought so." <em>


End file.
